worlds_end_bookfandomcom-20200214-history
Woodall house
The Woodall house was the family home of the Woodall family, located in the Theatre District nearby the Kross house. The house was purchased by Finn Woodall and Sophia Woodall shortly after the birth of their first child Heather Woodall to accommodate for their growing family. Since their purchase of the home and land, it has been greatly expanded in order to fit all of their children. History Early History The house was originally constructed as a simple three-bedroom house on the edge of the Theatre District. It had a large plot of land, much of which was cultivated for food and herbs. After the birth of their first child, Finn and Sophia purchased the house and land in order to accommodate their growing family. Woodall family home Despite being very poor, the Woodalls greatly expanded the home in order to make room for the family's children. The garden was used primarily to grow potion ingredients and food for the family. Like the Kross house, it was a notably homey building and furnished well with many personal effects. Each of the subsequent Woodall children were born at this home. While Ginger Woodall was sick, the doors and windows were constantly locked and shuttered, and the house's usually bright and cheery demeanor was dulled to a shadowy and unkempt one. Layout The Woodall house was located on the edge of the Theatre District of Cartham City, nearby the Kross family's home. First floor Dining room The dining room is a large stone-walled room with a long dining table and a separate tea table. Sophia's hutch is located here. Kitchen The kitchen is a large stone-walled room with a large cauldron in the center. It is where Sophia cooks the family's meals and brews potions. There is a large pantry of potion ingredients in this room as well as a hearth. Sitting room The sitting room is located in the back of the house and is connected to a small porch to the garden. There are many potted plants in this room, as well as many family paintings and photographs. When the Woodall children were younger, the room was often littered with toys. Althea Woodall's bedroom This bedroom belongs to Althea Woodall, and is full of potted plants. She has many bookshelves and ample reading space. Second floor Master bedroom This bedroom is shared by Finn and Sophia Woodall. It is noted to contain many books and potted plants, and room for Sophia to work with White Magic and a workbench for Finn to work on shoes. Lavender Woodall's bedroom This bedroom belongs to Lavender Woodall. The curtains in this room are usually drawn. Orris Woodall's bedroom This bedroom belongs to Orris Woodall. He has many maps and books. Basil and Valerian Woodall's bedroom This bedroom is shared by Basil and Valerian Woodall, at the request of Basil. They have split the room in half, though there is very little tension between the two of them. Third floor Hawthorne Woodall's bedroom This bedroom belongs to Hawthorne Woodall, and is very dark in color. The curtains in this room are usually drawn, and he is often alone here, reading or playing logic games. Heather Woodall's bedroom This bedroom belongs to Heather Woodall, and is directly opposite of Hawthorne's room. She has many bookshelves and a desk area. Ginger Woodall's bedroom This bedroom belonged to Ginger Woodall, and was left untouched after she died. It contains her bed, as well as her toys and a fish bowl that once held some of her pets. Known Inhabitants Woodall family * Finn Woodall, owner * Sophia Woodall, owner * Heather Woodall, moved out after her marriage to Eraol Schaffer * Hawthorne Woodall * Althea Woodall * Basil Woodall * James Woodall, lived at the home briefly before succumbing to an unknown illness as an infant * Lavender Woodall * Orris Woodall, possibly moved out after joining the Royal Army, or simply constantly traveled * Ginger Woodall, lived at the home before dying as a child * Valerian Woodall * Rosemary Woodall, possibly moved out to attend the University of Cartham, though unlikely Others * Rosa McGarvey, Sophia's Pixie companion * Kross children, likely visited their cousins and slept over * Eraol Schaffer, stayed at the house shortly prior to his marriage to Heather Category:Woodall house